The Spring of Serenity
The Spring of Serenity is the second area in Pikmin: The Winds of Light. It is a water-themed area, much like the Perplexing Pool/Distant Spring. It is also where Blue Pikmin are found, and, to an extent, Yellow Pikmin. Its design is a work in progress. Story After Adventure Cave As they circle the area, the Ship comments: "It appears that we have found a place of peace at a spring. Signs detect Blue Pikmin. Don't you wish the President would vacation here? *Beep*. Sorry, just wishful thinking." When they land, Olimar takes down the white bramble gate, and is startled to find Blue Pikmin and their onion behind it. The Pikmin take down all the Pellet Posies, and find a shiny treasure, the Acidic Essence, as well as a new creature, the Reaching Crawmad. Going in the other direction, Olimar finds a Blue Bulborb. The Pikmin build two bridges, and find a strange cave surrounded by pipes, with wind coming out of it. The Ship comments: "The powers of wind seem to be deep below us. How this is possible, I know not." Olimar jumps in, wondering what could possibly be in this cave. Story continues here... Sub-Areas These are the current areas: The landing site, the Blue onion's resting spot, a small stream, a series of pipes, a broken LEGO Fangpyre Wrecking Ball, and another Spiderwort Garden. Landing Site Behind it is the Blue Onion resting spot. This area has 3 Pellet Posies, and a Blue Bulborb. A bridge can be built here over the stream. Wildlife *Pellet Posy x3 *Blue Bulborb x1 Blue Onion Resting Spot This is where the Blue Onion is found, as well as Blue Pikmin. There are three Pellet Posies, a Reaching Crawmad, and the treasure Acidic Essence. Some rocks are here as well. Treasures *Acidic Essence Wildlife *Pellet Posy x3 *Reaching Crawmad x1 Stream A small stream with some bricks lining the path. Two bridges can be built across it, one from the landing site and one from the pipe area. Some Hermit Crawmads can be found here. Wildlife *Hermit Crawmad x2 *Yellow Wollywog x1 *Water Dumple x1 Pipe Area There are several pipes with wind blowing out of them, but none of them can harm your Pikmin. The entrance to the Melodic Maze can be found here. Caves *Melodic Maze Broken LEGO Set There is a basic path here that goes left and right. At the center of the fork is a broken LEGO Fangpyre Wrecking Ball, and the treasure Creepy Jaw can be taken from it. Treasures *Creepy Jaw Wildlife *Ravenous Bladipillar Spiderwort Garden Yet another Spiderwort garden with Blowhogs. The entrance to the Yellow Depths can be found here. A poison gate leading to the landing site can be broken down. Wildlife *Burgeoning Spiderwort x2 *Flashlight Blowhog x1 *Heavy Blowhog x1 *Ravenous Whiskerpillar x1 Caves *Yellow Depths Now, for the master list of caves, treasures and wildlife. Caves *Melodic Maze *Yellow Depths Treasures *Acidic Essence *Creepy Jaw Wildlife *Pellet Posy x6 *Blue Bulborb x1 *Reaching Crawmad x1 *Hermit Crawmad x2 *Yellow Wollywog x1 *Water Dumple x1 *Ravenous Bladipillar x1 *Burgeoning Spiderwort x2 *Flashlight Blowhog x1 *Heavy Blowhog x1 *Ravenous Whiskerpillar x1 Map of the Area